An Echo in the Bone/Minor characters
A list of minor characters in An Echo in the Bone. These include characters that were only mentioned, or played some marginal role in the narrative. (m) = mentioned only ‡ = based on someone Diana Gabaldon knows † = based on real historical figure A *'Lieutenant Absolute' – A literary reference and professional nod to author C. C. Humphreys and his own literary character "Jack Absolute" (himself a reference to a character of the same name in Sheridan's play ), an eighteenth-century British soldier; also in attendance at the Battle of Bemis Heights during the Saratoga Campaign. *'† Ethan Allen' – (1738–1789) Colonel for Continental forces, led Vermont’s Green Mountain Boys to capture Fort Ticonderoga in 1775. Claire describes his exploits and consequent disgrace in a letter to Brianna. *'Mr. Anderson' – One of the Teal’s displaced crewmen, now with the Continental army and Jamie’s unofficial corporal during the evacuation of Ticonderoga. *'Arthur' – The footman for Hal, the Duke of Pardloe. B *'Emmanuel Bailey' – A Jewish banker living in Philadelphia, also the owner of three ships, including the Asp, with regular runs to the West Indies; he obtained the letter of marque from Congress for Captain Hickman. *'† Jeduthan Baldwin' – (1732–1788) Engineer who constructed fortifications for Boston Siege, New York City, and Ticonderoga. *'† Lieutenant Colonel Friedrich Baum' – (1727–1777) Commander of approximately six hundred "Hessian" dragoons serving under General Riedesel; was defeated at the Battle of Bennington by the larger and battle-proven forces of John Stark. Had Baum’s request for enforcements been expedited by Colonel Breymann (who didn't like Baum, so marched slowly to assist him), the outcome might have been different. *'† Pierre Beaumarchais' – (1732–1799) French playwright (The Barber of Seville, The Marriage of Figaro), U.S. sympathizer, and founder of Hortalez et Cie exports – a front for a joint French–Spanish arms/ammunitions supplier to the Continental army. *'Abigail Bell' – Wife of Richard Bell, the man in charge of keeping Jamie’s printing press safe; she appeals to Jamie to find her husband in Scotland. *'Lillian Bell' – Richard Bell’s daughter, who shares a kiss with William after a dinner meeting between William and Captain Richardson. *'Miriam Bell' – Richard Bell’s other daughter, also enamored of William. *'Bonnie' – The name Jamie sheepishly admits to Claire that he has given his beloved printing press, left behind in Edinburgh in the care of his printing associate, Andrew Bell. *'Captain Bradbury' – An English officer who interrogates Denzell Hunter for information after he pretends to desert the Continental army. *'Neph Brewster' – A Continental soldier recuperating after the Battle of Saratoga and suffering from a bad case of diarrhea, which leaves him raw and uncomfortable but still with a sense of humor and the ability to flirt with Claire. *'Mrs. Brown' – The high-strung pregnant wife of a colonel of militia at the Fort Ticonderoga encampment, noted as "an hysteric" by Denzell Hunter. *'† Nigel Bruce' – British source of information on Colonel Richardson, who died before importing it. The name is my nod to the British actor famous for his role as Doctor Watson in the series of Sherlock Holmes films of the 1930–'40s. *'Aunt Burton' – Relative with whom the Bell women live in New Bern. C *'Mr. Campbell' – The personnel manager at the hydroelectric authority office, who is shocked that Brianna, a woman, insists on applying for the position of plant inspector rather than secretary. *'† Sir Guy Carleton' – (1724–1808) After Cornwallis's surrender at Yorktown, Carleton was appointed Britain’s commander in chief for all North America forces during the Revolutionary War; he led the defense of Quebec in 1775, then later oversaw the evacuation of British citizens from New York in 1783. *'† Reverend Alexander Carmichael' – (1832–1912) Scottish writer and folklorist who traveled around the country collecting traditional songs, prayers, and chants; he compiled them into a multi-volume written work titled Carmina Gadelica, which helped preserve the ancient (often pre-Christian) Celtic culture from an oral history to a written one. *'† Miss Chew' – One of the daughters of prominent Philadelphia lawyer and Loyalist Benjamin Chew. She flirts with William Ransom at the mischianza held at the Chews' large home in honor of General Howe, who was being replaced by Sir Henry Clinton. *'† Captain Sir Francis Clerke' – (1748–1777) General Burgoyne’s aide-de-camp at Ticonderoga and Saratoga; killed with General Simon Fraser by Patriot sniper Tim Murphy. *'† General Sir Henry Clinton' – (1730–1795) A field strategist at the Battle of Bunker Hill and second in command to General Howe at Battle of New York; Clinton replaced General Howe as commander in chief upon Howe's resignation after the surrender of Saratoga to the Continental army. *'Lieutenant Colson' – A junior officer in William's regiment, in charge of the men while William dines with Lord John and Captain Richardson. *'† Mrs. Hannah Cowley' – (1743–1809) London playwright William met prior to arriving in America and whose work largely revolved around marriage and women's social roles. *'Old Crabbot' – One of Lord John's senior contacts within the Black Chamber, possibly retired from active duty. *'Abel Culper' – The citizen with whom William is billeted after being sent to Long Island for fighting with Lieutenant "Chinless Ned" Markham over a crude cartoon. *'Abigail Culper' – One of Abel Culper's elderly sisters, who dote on William; he returns the favor by bringing gifts of food or drink. *'Beulah Culper' – The second of Abel Culper's elderly sisters and the keeper of the noisy goats; she insists that their braying keeps thieves from the corncrib. D *'† Lieutenant James Dacres' – (1749–1810) Captain of British schooner Carleton at the Battle of Lake Champlain; after the heavy battle, which he survived in real life, went on to lead a distinguished British naval career. *'Daisy' – A camp prostitute at Saratoga, who brings Claire some meat pies in return for healing, the medical issue being something Claire deems unmentionable while Jamie is eating. *'Andy Davies' – One of Brianna's co-workers at the hydroelectric dam, and the thief who leaves her without a flashlight during the trick played on her first day on the job. *'† Silas Deane' – (1737–1789) American merchant and lawyer, agent sent to France to seek military assistance; conspired with Beaumarchais to use the fictitious Hortalez et Cie company to import weapons and ammunition into America for the Continental army. He was later accused of treason for unknowingly sharing information with British double agent Edward Bancroft but was not prosecuted, due to a lack of evidence at the time of the indiscretion. *'† Duchess de Chaulnes' – The duke's considerably older wife, host of several notable literary salons in Paris; Jamie attends one of these and entertains the crowd with stories of the American colonies and how he lost his finger. *'† Duke de Chaulnes' – (1741–1792) A young French noble with a much older wife, interested in science and the Americas – especially the Indians; also a close friend of Beaumarchais, the founder of the French-based supply company Hortalez & Cie, a joint French–Spanish arms/ammunitions supplier to the Continental army. *'Harry Dobson' – Another junior officer in William's regiment in Wilmington, caught ogling Brianna. *'† Governor William Drummond' – (1617–1677) First governor of North Carolina, who discovered a huge natural lake within the Great Dismal Swamp. Lake Drummond was named in his honor. E *'Miss Elliott' – One of the impressionable ladies present at the Duke de Chaulnes's Paris salon, where Jamie recounts his story of the Iroquois amputating and eating his finger. *'Emile' – The sub-gardener and lover of Percival Beauchamp at Baron Amandine's estate, Trois Flèches. He apparently reminds Percy of a younger Lord John. *'Mademoiselle Erlande' – One of the ladies present at the Duke de Chaulnes's Paris salon where Jamie recounts his entertaining story of the Iroquois amputating and eating his finger; she is observed in some sort of wanton behavior with Mr. Lyle, the man Jamie accompanied to the salon. *'Ethan and Johnny' – Two children Lord John witnesses running loose on the Philadelphia docks when a small riot breaks out among British soldiers and local citizens waiting for the ferry. Lord John is despondent over recent bad news and, instead of taking charge of the situation, walks away. *'Corporal Evans' – An enlisted man in William's regiment on Long Island when William becomes lost in the fog. *'Mr. Evans' – Mrs. Raven's first husband, who had been a fisherman and violent drunkard; he would cut off the noses or ears of those who displeased him and nail them to the goat shed, which, according to Mrs. Raven, caused said parts to shrivel up like dried mushrooms. *'Colonel Everett' – An officer at Saratoga who promises Claire two assistants to help her with any battle injuries. F *'Father McCarthy' – The elderly Catholic priest at Lallybroch who performed the wedding ceremony between Laoghaire and Jamie. *'† General Matthias Fermoy' – (ca. 1737–ca. 1780) French soldier of fortune at Fort Ticonderoga who claimed to be an engineer. Upon General Gates's decision to withdraw quietly and secretly from Burgoyne's advancing army, Fermoy failed to deliver the message to his entire regiment on Mount Independence and, against orders, set fire to his lodging upon leaving. The fire acted as a bright light to expose the secret withdrawal of the Continental forces. *'Lieutenant Anthony Fortnum' – One of William Ransom's roommates during the New York occupation with General Howe's army. *'† Benjamin Franklin' – (1706–1790) Scientist, writer, printer, politician, and first postmaster general; one of the Founding Fathers of the United States, minister to France, also noted ladies' man who practiced nude sunbathing in the belief it was beneficial for various health reasons. Lord John observes him doing this during a visit to the Trois Flèches estate. *'† Hugh Fraser' – Older brother of Brigadier General Simon Fraser, named after their father, and still living at Balnain. He helps settle the general’s body in its (fictitious?) final resting place at Corrimony, Scotland. G *'† General Horatio Gates' – (ca. 1728–1806) Washington's adjutant general (chief of staff) after the fall of Fort Ticonderoga. He was promoted to commander of the Northern Department under General Burgoyne, and his army combined with those of General Benedict Arnold to force the surrender of Burgoyne's larger British army at Saratoga. Arnold disparagingly called him "Granny Gates," due to his indecisiveness and lack of swift action in most military matters. *'Barney Gaugh' – The train stationmaster in Inverness since Roger's arrival as a child, and a member of Roger's twentieth-century Masonic lodge. *'† Sir George Germain' – (1716–1785) British secretary of state for America in Lord North's cabinet, Germain failed to understand both the geography and the colonists' determination. He was Lord John's superior during his years of espionage. *'Jimmy Glasscock' – Jem's classmate in twentieth-century Inverness who claims Jem, Mandy, and their mother will burn in hell for being Catholic. *'Miss Glendenning' – Jem's teacher in twentieth-century Inverness. A city woman from Aberdeen, she grabs Jem by the ear and scolds him for speaking Gaelic; he reacts by swearing at her in Gaelic – and is overheard by the headmaster, Mr. Menzies. *'Glory' – Young patient with extremely bad dentition, whom Claire attempts to help through multiple extractions; the anesthetic of choice is whisky, which almost kills the young girl when her mother forces a bit too much down her throat. *'† Samuel Goodwin' – (ca. 1775–unknown) Loyalist mapmaker in Maine who provided Benedict Arnold's Continental army with incorrect maps for the march to British-held Quebec City; the information delayed Arnold's troops so badly that, instead of marching 180 miles, they actually marched about 350, and winter found them well short of their goal. *'† Colonel James Grant' – (1720–1806) One of General Howe's leaders during the Long Island invasion; also one of the officers present at General Simon Fraser's death, and the officer who tells William he has been promoted to the rank of captain at General Fraser's recommendation after William's actions at Ticonderoga. *'Colonel Graves' – Author of a very interesting note that Lord John receives in Philadelphia, just moments before Jamie returns from the dead. *'Lieutenant Greenleaf' – A British engineer with General Simon Fraser's regiment who is surveying the American fortifications at Fort Ticonderoga shortly before the battle. *'† Major General Charles Grey' – (1729–1807) British leader of a nocturnal attack at Paoli, where he ordered his men to fix bayonets and remove the flints from their muskets to avoid firing accidentally. Grey allegedly showed no quarter and many Americans were bayoneted in their beds. The Paoli Massacre, as the engagement became known, is still fresh in the minds of the Continental army and militia when Lord John is arrested; hence the militia's acute suspicion upon hearing his surname. *'Captain Griswold' – One of General Howe's senior staff members on Long Island, and the one who lent William a mount to lead his four companies in the invasion. *'Ober-Leutenant Gruenwald' – German soldier contracted to the British army. William befriends him on a foraging mission near Bennington with Hessian Colonel Baum, when they are ambushed by the Americans in what is known as the Battle of Bennington. *'Ephraim Gunn' – An Edinburgh lawyer; brother of William Buccleigh MacKenzie's wife, Morag Gunn. H *'† Captain Nathan Hale' – (1755–1776) Member of Knowlton's Rangers who volunteered to gather British military intelligence for Washington; Hale was found with incriminating documents, out of uniform behind enemy lines, and arrested as a spy. William witnesses the hanging. *'DeLancey Hall' – Owner of a fishing ketch and small-time smuggler in New Bern, who secures Jamie, Claire, and Ian passage to Scotland on the ship Tranquil Teal. *'Lieutenant Hammond' – An officer who accompanied William through the open gates into the abandoned Fort Ticonderoga. *'Captain Hanks' – An officer on Long Island who sends William’s detail in search of a smuggler’s cache of contraband. *'Harry and Allan' – Two men, one with a Scottish voice, who assault William on Long Island when he becomes lost in the fog, taking not only his horse and weapons but further humiliating him by cutting off his pigtail as a sign of his helplessness. *'Mary Hempstead' – Mrs. Hempstead's young daughter, she receives a message for Fergus from her playmate, Tommy Wilkins, who in turn received the message from Mr. Jessop, saying that a tall Scottish man was looking for Fergus. *'Mrs. Hempstead' – A widow and laundress whose husband was killed during the Battle of Paoli, she helps hide Fergus at a bolt-hole in Philadelphia when things get too heated at the printship due to his inflammatory writing. *'† Patrick Henry' – (1736–1799) One of the best-known rabble-rousers of the Revolution, remembered particularly for his famous "Give me liberty or give me death" speech. Fergus comes to the attention of the authorities for printing one of Henry's seditious speeches. *'Theo Hickman' – Dead brother of Asa Hickman and captain of the Annabelle. He was killed when Captain Stebbings attempted to press crewmen from the Annabelle into the British navy and Hickman and his crew resisted. *'† Admiral Richard "Dick" Howe' – (1726–1799) British commander in chief on American seas; brother to army General William Howe. He provided naval support during the Battle of Long Island but resigned his command in support of his brother: both were upset with the way London had handled their requests for reinforcements and now blamed them for several defeats. *'† Lieutenant General Sir William Howe' – (1729–1814) Assisted General Wolfe's attack on Quebec in 1759; was appointed commander of the British army in North America after taking over forces from General Gage. After a successful victory at the Battle of Long Island, his refusal to attack Washington's smaller forces allowed the Americans a nighttime escape in the dense fog. This missed opportunity was considered to be the greatest of the war and would haunt Howe. After several other military mistakes, including the loss of Saratoga under General Burgoyne's command, Howe resigned and returned to England. *'Private Hudson' – An illiterate British private in William's unit, questioned regarding Nathan Hale's passage through a checkpoint the previous day. *'George Humphries' – Amos Crupp's business partner in Wilmington's defunct Gazette. *'Joseph Hunnicut' – Medical dowser called in by Mrs. Mercy Woodcock to locate the metal balls in Henry Grey's belly by divination of the metal's radiation or aura through the flesh; the practice was deemed a bit occult but sometimes proved successful perhaps it was just coincidental. *'Bobby Hurragh' – Rob Cameron's nephew, a member of the children's choir Roger MacKenzie is directing, and a friend of Jem MacKenzie. *'Martina Hurragh' – Rob Cameron's sister and mother of Bobby Hurragh, Jem MacKenzie's twentieth-century best friend. I *'Robert Isaacs' – Jewish merchant and part owner of a warehouse in the French coastal town of Brest. He marries Mary Hawkins Randall after Jonathan Randall is killed at Culloden and is the stepfather to her son, Denys Randall-Isaacs. *'Isobeaìl, Alasdair and Elspeth ' – The names given to the chickens by Mrs. Bug. J *'† Jane (McCrea)' – (1752–1777) A Loyalist resident living in the woods near Ticonderoga, engaged to a British soldier. She was abducted, killed, and scalped; her long locks were recognized when Wyandot Indians, hired by General Burgoyne to terrorize the colonists, brought her scalp to camp for their bounty. *'Corporal Jeffries' – A corporal leading one of the companies in William's regiment at the Battle of Long Island. *'Jess' – A soldier wounded by a panther prior to the Battle of Saratoga; his cousin Lester – who is also Claire's triage aide – applied a tourniquet to his leg to stanch the blood flow. *'Mr. Jessop' – A neighbor of Mrs. Hempstead, he informs her – through the gamut of local child messengers – that a tall Scottish man is looking for Fergus. *'Ralph Jocelyn' – One of Lieutenant Ransom's roommates during the New York occupation with General Howe's army. *'Antioch Johnson' – Sinister host and ax-welding madman who invites Denzell, Rachel, and William to spend the night at his home after they take a wrong turn on the road to Albany; the wrong turn nearly costs the trio their lives. *'Colonel Micah Johnson' – Commander of the company that was saved during the Battle of Saratoga, when Jamie broke the British charge and suffered a severe injury to his hand, forcing Claire to finally remove Jamie's broken finger. *'Mrs. Johnson' – The split-tongued wife of Antioch Johnson, who makes Rachel uneasy by staring at her shoes; she helps her husband try to murder the travelers, as they've apparently done to others in the past. *'† Lieutenant David Jones' – (ca. 1752–after 1778) Loyalist soldier near Ticonderoga who discovers the long-haired scalp of his murdered Loyalist fiancée, Jane McCrea, being submitted as a "bounty" to General Burgoyne by the Wyandot Indians. K *'Mrs. Kebbits' – Wife of one of the New Hampshire militiamen, who feeds Ian and Claire after a sinister stranger, looking for Jamie, insults Claire and ruins her kettle of soup by spitting in it. *'the King (King George VI of England)' – (1895–1952) In a discussion with Roger, Claire mentions that she briefly met King George VI during the war when she was a nurse, when he was visiting injured troops. *'† Major Robert Kingston' – General Burgoyne's aide-de-camp after the Battle of Bemis Heights, he relinquished proposals to General Gates and the American army for the British surrender at Saratoga. Jamie comments on Kingston's red-faced complexion, which was flushed due to the humiliation of being blindfolded and marched through the American camp while carrying the proposal for surrender. *'† General Henry Knox' – (1750–1806) Chief of artillery under General George Washington, Knox moved more than sixty tons of heavy artillery three hundred miles, from Ticonderoga to Boston, in midwinter, forcing the British army to evacuate Boston. *'† Colonel Tadeusz Kosciuszko (pronounced “kohs-CHOOSH-koh”)' – (1746–1817) "Kos" was a Polish émigré and volunteer in the Continental army before being noticed and commissioned as a colonel of engineers by the Continental Congress. Kos was instrumental in his strategic placement and defenses of several forts, bridges, and roadways, including the impregnable fortifications at Saratoga, which ultimately forced the British forces under General John Burgoyne to surrender. L *'Lady Belvedere' – The hostess of a ball where William claims to have "dishonored" his cousin Dottie, therefore imploring Lord John to convince Hal to allow Dottie and William to wed. Since Dottie and William's stories don't match, John knows they're both lying and means to find out why. *'Lady Windermere' – The hostess of a musicale where Dottie claims to have fallen in love with William, therefore imploring Lord John to convince Hal to allow Dottie and William to wed. Since Dottie and William's stories don’t match, John knows they’re both lying and means to find out why. *'Private Launfal' – A private under William's command on Long Island, placed under arrest by William for attempting to bargain for contraband brandy at a checkpoint the men were supposed to be guarding. *'† General Ebenezer Learned' – (1728–1801) Commander of the Third Continental Regiment. Acting as intermediary, Learned helped negotiate the British evacuation of Boston and took control of the city; he later combined forces with General Benedict Arnold at Bemis Heights, where they charged the Hessians and broke through the enemy lines. *'† Leatherlips' – (1732–1810) A chief of the Wyandot Indians, one of the tribes employed by General Burgoyne to intimidate the colonists by raids on their homesteads, often killing livestock and setting fire to homes and outbuildings. *'Lester' – Claire's cheerful triage aide at the Battle of Saratoga, familiar with tourniquets as well as the blood and filth of war. *'Mr. Lewis' – The Edinburgh spectacle-maker whom Claire and Jamie visit upon their arrival in Scotland while transporting home the body of General Simon Fraser. Jamie and Claire both invest in eyeglasses. *'Mrs. Lind' – An apparently well-endowed woman whom a very drunk William Ransom and Sandy Lindsay are discussing following a dinner party with fellow officers and several young ladies. *'Friend Lockett' – A Quaker farmer who gives Denzell, Rachel, and William vague directions north toward Albany, where the Continental army might be found, but instead the trio find themselves dinner guests of some strange hosts. *'Herbert Longfield' – The owner of the land and the shop that housed Wilmington's newspaper, the Gazette, before the shop was burned and the printer run out of town. *'Lucianne' – Cecile Beauchamp's cousin, who – according to Cecile's husband, Percy – shares an intimate relationship with Cecile. *'Mr. Lyle' – Mysterious man Jamie meets while in Paris with Jenny, after Ian's death. He invites Jamie to attend a salon, where Jamie entertains the crowd with tales of the Americas, much to the amusement and horror of the salon attendees. M *'Mr. MacAllister' – One of the Lallybroch tenants, living near Broch Mordha. *'Annie MacDonald' – The girl Roger and Brianna hire at Lallybroch in the twentieth century to help take care of the children and house; she is technically Fiona's replacement now that Fiona has a home and family of her own. *'Robert John MacLeod (m)' – The man from Killicrankie with whom sixteen-year-old Laoghaire played loose, thereby warranting a public punishment at Castle Leoch for her wanton behavior. After Jamie gallantly took the beating in her stead but married Claire anyway, a brokenhearted Laoghaire turned to McLeod for comfort – giving up her virginity – only to discover he was a married man with a family. *'Siegfried MacLeod' – The twentieth-century choirmaster at the Old High Church of St. Stephen's in Inverness; Roger speaks to him about teaching the children's choir. *'Mr. MacNeil' – One of Brianna and Roger's neighbors at Lallybroch, possibly a farmer. *'Mrs. MacNeil' – Staunch member of the Ladies' Altar and Tea Society at the Free North Church in Inverness, concerned about Brianna's mortal soul since she is a Papist and doesn’t attend services with Roger. *'Captain Mansel' – A British officer used as a courier for messages between British General Burgoyne and American General Gates while the terms of surrender were being settled after Saratoga, as well as one of Jamie's poorly skilled card opponents. *'Margery (m)' – A prostitute at Mrs. MacNab's establishment on Brydges Street in London, where Lord John takes sixteen-year-old William RansomWilliam after William and friends are caught looking at a scandalous book of London’s women of pleasure. Margery gives William his first lesson in the art of love, and he promptly falls in love with her. *'Lieutenant Edward Markham, Marquis of Clarewell' – Known as Chinless Ned, or the Ponce, he offers William a suck of his sour pickle as a cure for seasickness upon the water landing on Long Island. *'Bill "Jonah" Marsden (aka John Smith)' – An earring-decorated deserter from the Royal Navy, he earns the name "Jonah" from crewmates on board the Tranquil Teal for his skills in surviving so many naval sinkings. *'Colonel Martin' – An officer with the Vermont militia who plays cards with Jamie after the battles of Saratoga. He later witnesses Ian murder the soup-spitter, Mr. X; after almost shooting Ian during the chase to capture him, Martin wounds Rollo instead but is prevented from finishing off the big dog when Rachel prostrates herself across Rollo's body. *'Viscount Maxwell (m)' – A noble whom William mentions in a letter to Lord John, as he attempts to convince John to assist his own suit for Dottie's hand. *'Maybelle' – One of the prostitutes in Nessie's London establishment. *'Auld and Young Geordie McCann (m)' – Auld Geordie is the twenty-five-year-old man that Laoghaire wishes her daughter Joan to marry; Young Geordie is the three-year-old nephew of Auld Geordie. Joan does not want to wed either of them. *'Craig McCarty' – One of Brianna's co-workers at the hydroelectric dam, and the one who borrows her keys and removes the one to the electrical panel during a trick played on her first day on the job. *'Mr. McCreary' – A man from the town of Brownsville who told Tom Christie of the fire on Fraser's Ridge, in which all of the Frasers perished. *'Abigail Miller' – The young, pretty wife of an officer in the Continental army, who flirts with Ian, much to the consternation of her much older husband. *'Colonel Miller' – Abigail Miller's jealous husband, who is nearly twenty years older than his comely wife; while walking with Jamie, he catches his wife attempting to seduce Ian. *'Sergeant Patrick Millikin' – An Irishman in William’s regiment who, at William's request, inspires the regiment on the night march through Long Island with some bawdy songs to keep the men awake. *'Milly and Blossom' – Brianna's milk cows at Lallybroch. *'Captain Moore' – Based on real-life Captain John Montresor (1736–1799), the British officer who allowed Nathan Hale the use of his tent to write letters to his family before his execution; Montresor/Moore was also present at the execution and may have heard Hale's final and famous speech moments before his death. *'Stephen Moray' – Wilmington, N.C., silversmith who creates Claire’s surgical scissors after her medical kit is lost in the fire on Fraser's Ridge. *'† Tim Murphy' – (1751–1818) One of the most famous marksmen of the Revolution and one of Daniel Morgan's handpicked riflemen. He was credited with mortally wounding British General Simon Fraser and his aide, Sir Francis Clerke, at the Battle of Bemis Heights. N *'Nanny Elspeth (m)' – William's dour, stoic nanny when he was a child at Helwater, who frightened him by saying that the dead came down with the fog. *'Arthur Norrington' – An old acquaintance of Lord John and the current head of England's Black Chamber; an aficionado of ivory miniatures from Japan. *'Thorogood Northrup' – A Wilmington merchant and warehouse owner and possible smuggler. O *'Mrs. Ogilvy' – Staunch member of the Ladies' Altar and Tea Society at the Free North Church in Inverness, who is concerned about Brianna’s mortal soul since she is a Papist and doesn’t attend services with Roger. *'Judge O'Keefe' – Virginia neighbor of William and Lord John, a justice and one whom William trusts to leave letters for his father if necessary. *'Olson' – A corporal leading one of the companies in William's regiment at the Battle of Long Island. *'Joe Ormiston' – An injured crewman of the British ship Pitt and staunch Loyalist to the Crown. He recognizes "John Smith" as the deserter Bill "Jonah" Marsden. *'Colin Osborn' – A second lieutenant from William's regiment in Wilmington. P *'† Thomas Paine' – (1737–1809) Revolutionary writer (the author of "Common Sense," the inflammatory pamphlet that was the first American bestseller and a major incitement to the rebellion) whom Lord John meets briefly. Lord John is not impressed, describing Paine (accurately) as "a malnourished, ill-dressed wretch." *'Peggy' – A prostitute at Mrs. MacNab's establishment who helps William overcome his temporarily broken heart when he realizes that his previous paramour, Margery, is entertaining another gentleman. *'† Edward Pellew' – (1757–1833) The midshipman (a cadet or lowest-ranking officer) who valiantly took command of the Carleton during the heated naval battle of Valcour Island on Lake Champlain in October 1776, after his commanding officers were mortally wounded in the fighting. For his bravery and quick thinking, he was immediately given command of the Carleton – quite an accomplishment for a nineteen-year-old. *'Private Perkins' – A private who furnishes William with a horse at the Long Island landing, he is eager in his duties but not altogether bright, as his lack of better direction causes William to lose his bearings in the dense Long Island fog. *'Reverend Peterson' – A minister for the New Light Church in Wilmington, he helps Tom Christie make peace with his feelings for Claire and her “demise” in the house fire. *'Captain Pickering' – General Howe's aide-de-camp at the Long Island sea landing. *'† Enoch General Poor' – (1736–1780) Commander of an eight-hundred-man brigade at Saratoga, his forces combined with those of General Learned to break through the Hessian forces. Poor was also the president of the court-martial that ordered the arrest of Benedict Arnold, although Arnold managed to escape before his arrest. *'La Comtesse Poutoude' – A Paris salon attendee who swoons upon hearing Jamie's somewhat fabricated tales of the bloodthirsty Indians of the colonies. *'Puddin'' – The mule belonging to one of Amy McCallum's sisters, who have traveled to Fraser's Ridge for Amy and Bobby's wedding. Q *'† the Queen (m)' – (1900–2002) The Queen Consort, Lady Elizabeth (Bowes-Lyon), Duchess of York, and wife to King George VI (Bertie). During the London bombings of WWII, she stayed in London with her family; Claire tells Roger that she saw her, visiting injured troops with the King. R *'Captain Ramsay' – One of General Howe's senior staff. He is to debrief William regarding his intelligencing expedition after William reveals key information regarding the Continental forces on Long Island in a staff meeting. *'† Private Billy Richmond' – (1763–1829) A former slave assigned the duty of securing the hangman's rope for Nathan Hale's execution. At only thirteen years of age, Richmond may not have realized that the new rope would stretch, preventing a hard drop and clean break of the neck. Instead, Hale suffered death by suffocation while the crowd watched. *'Captain Trustworthy Roberts' – Captain of the Tranquil Teal, the small American ship that is to take Jamie, Claire, Ian, and Rollo back to Scotland. *'Lieutenant Rodham' – The British soldier in New York who brutally beats a whore, then sets her on fire when he discovers that she is infected with the pox (syphilis). *'† Major Robert Rogers' – (1731–1795) Veteran of the French and Indian War and one of the originators of "irregular" or guerrilla-type warfare, Rogers was brilliant at recruiting and leading men in "ranging" parties; those units earned the title "Roberts Rangers." Rogers uses William – who saw Nathan Hale at a checkpoint he was supervising and could therefore identify him – to find and capture the inept American spy. S *'Mr. Sanders' – A friend of Lord John and William's, who resides in Philadelphia and is a point of contact for them. *'† General Philip John Schuyler' – (1733–1804) Commander of the Northern Department of the Continental army. After losing Fort Ticonderoga to the British army in 1777, Schuyler was reprimanded and relieved of command by General Horatio Gates. More than a year later, a court-martial acquitted Schuyler of charges of incompetence, and he resigned his commission in 1779. *'Mr. Sholto' – Owner of one of the largest apothecaries in Philadelphia, he supplies Lord John – and thereby Claire – with the vitriol (sulfuric acid) for the creation of the ether to be used on both Henri-Christian and Henry Grey. *'Corporal Jebediah Shoreditch' – A Continental soldier wounded after bravely charging the Great Redoubt at Saratoga; he is recuperating but, due to his injuries, needs help attending to the call of nature. *'Peter and Simon' – Germain Fraser's pet frogs – one green and one yellow – which he tosses in Percy Wainwright's path on the Wilmington docks. *'Immaculata Soeur' – Mother Superior at the Ursuline convent where William spends his winter while in Quebec with Captain Randall-Isaacs; she claims to know Lord John, who possibly met her when he was part of the invading force during the Battle of Quebec in September of 1759. *'† Colonel Joseph Spencer' – (1714–1789) An obstinate old soldier and veteran of two previous colonial wars. He's a friend of Hal's, who warns William not to play cards with the wily old colonel. *'† General Arthur St. Clair' – (1737–1818) Head of the New Jersey militia, who attained the rank of general in the Continental army; after the humiliation of abandoning Fort Ticonderoga to British General Burgoyne's forces, he was court-martialed for the loss but was exonerated during the trial. Jamie Fraser, present during the lead-up to the attack on Ticonderoga, had frequent arguments with St. Clair over his incompetent preparation. *'† Colonel Barry St. Leger' – (1733–1789) Officer selected by General Burgoyne to lead combined forces of two thousand men in the western offensive for the Saratoga campaign, a large number of Joseph Brant's Mohawks being part of this contingency. After several difficulties, St. Leger attempted to rejoin Burgoyne’s main army at Saratoga but only got as far as Fort Ticonderoga before Burgoyne surrendered his army in September 1777. *'Lieutenant Stactoe' – A surgeon with the Continental army at Fort Ticonderoga, he is more concerned with keeping Claire away from the patients and his instruments than with the cleanliness of his instruments and welfare of his patients. *'† Molly Stark' – (1737–1814) The wife of Colonel John Stark, she gained fame due to her husband's cry before the Bennington attack on Baum’s Hessian dragoons, proclaiming victory or his wife would become a widow. *'Still Water' – Brother to Cherokee chief Tsisqua (Bird-who-sings-in-the-morning) and war chief for the village. T *'Captain Taylor (m)' – Captain of a lobster fishing boat with a flair for Gaelic cursing, for whom Roger worked when he was a young man in Inverness. *'† Major James Thacher' – (1754–1844) Prominent surgeon in the Continental army, he wrote several books regarding his experiences treating the wounded during the Revolutionary War. Claire becomes familiar with his work during the Monmouth campaign. *'† Thomas Thynne' – (1734–1796) Viscount Weymouth, secretary of state (of England) for the Southern Department, responsible for foreign relations with the American colonies as well as with all the Catholic and Muslim countries of Europe – at least until 1768, when relations with the American colonies shifted to the Northern Department. *'Doc Tolliver' – One of the physicians working with Claire and Denzell Hunter to treat the wounded Patriots after the battles of Saratoga. *'† Lieutenant Andrew Hodges Tracy' – An Irish officer from Major Ebenezer Stevens's artillery battalion. Disguised and purported to be a British spy, Tracy was placed in a cell with a captured British regular to obtain any information on British movements. During a night of jovial conversation, Tracy discovered the location and strength of Burgoyne’s forces, which was then provided to General St. Clair. *'Two Spears' – The Mohawk war chief of the village where Roger was held captive and the one who ordered Father Alexandre to be burned at the stake. U *'the Misses Unwin' – The Quaker daughters of Mr. Unwin; William met them once, at a musicale, although neither religion nor philosophical differences were discussed. *'Mr. Unwin' – A wealthy merchant and head of a Quaker family in Virginia, with whom William is acquainted because they are friends of Lord John. V *'Priscilla Unwin' – A London acquaintance of both Lady Dorothea and Dr. Denzell Hunter. *'† Monsieur Vergennes' – (1717–1787) French foreign minister during the American Revolution and a silent partner in the Hortalez et Cie company, which was really a front for supplying the Americans with arms and ammunition. *'† Voltaire' – (1694–1778) Born François-Marie Arouet, he was a French philosopher, writer, and frequent guest of intellectual salons in France during the Enlightenment period of the eighteenth century; he was also in attendance at the salon Jamie attends in Paris with Mr. Lyles. *'† Baroness Frederika von Riedesel' – (1746–1808) Wife of Hessian commander General Friedrich von Riedesel, the baroness showed her bravery and devotion to her husband when she traveled from England to Canada with her three children, all under the age of five. Her home at Saratoga was used as an infirmary, where General Simon Fraser was taken after being mortally wounded by an American rifleman. *'† Baron Friedrich von Riedesel' – (1738–1800) German general in command of the Hessian troops assisting British General Burgoyne at Fort Ticonderoga in September 1777. When British General Simon Fraser was mortally wounded at Saratoga, von Riedesel volunteered his home to treat the general, who died shortly after being deposited on the baron's dining table. *'† Wilhelm Friedrich von Steuben' – (1730–1794) Prussian-born officer in the Continental army, he became inspector general; he trained the Continental army in military drills, tactics, and disciplines, and wrote a manual about military drills, which was used by the Americans until the War of 1812. W *'Washington, Cartwright, Harrington, Carver' – Mysterious Loyalists (possibly real-life characters) whom William is to rendezvous with in Dismal Town, on the edge of the Great Dismal Swamp. Unfortunately, William runs into troubles of his own and the meeting never takes place. *'Henry Washington' – William is given this name as a contact for his intelligence-gathering mission to Dismal Town and is staggered to be told by Ian Murray that the man is not a Loyalist, as he’d been informed, but almost certainly is a Rebel. *'† General Anthony Wayne' – (1745–1796) General of the Continental forces, his fierce battle tactics and exploits – such as a bayonet-only night attack at the Battle of Stony Point – not only earned him respect from his men but also earned him the nickname of "Mad Anthony." *'Dr. Weatherspoon' – The rector at the Old High Church of St. Stephen's in Inverness, who gives says he'll pray for Roger to find his way back to his faith (or whatever he is lacking since his return to the twentieth century). *'Private Welch' – A private under William's command on Long Island; he is placed under arrest by William for attempting to bargain for contraband brandy at a checkpoint the men were supposed to be guarding. *'Mrs. Wellman' – Widow of a Continental soldier after the evacuation of Fort Ticonderoga; her son – a patient of Claire's – may have the mumps. *'† Benjamin Whitcomb' – (1737–1828) Captain and leader of Whitcomb's Rangers, who functioned primarily as scouts and spies under the direction of General Gates; one of a breed of men called "Long Hunters," known for their ability to live off the land for weeks at a time without human contact. *'Mrs. Wilkins' – Philadelphia neighbor of Mrs. Hempstead and mother of Tommy Wilkins, who relays a message from Mr. Jessop to his playmate, Mary Hempstead, regarding a tall Scottish man who is looking for Fergus. *'Tommy Wilkins' – The young boy who delivers a message for Fergus, saying that a tall Scottish man is looking for him. X *'Mr. X (the Soup-Spitter)' – A crude, mysterious man who appears at the Fraser campsite, claiming to have heard Willie Coulter's last words, which reveal who really killed Dougal MacKenzie the night before the Battle of Culloden. After the threatening man insults Claire, Ian, and Jamie, Ian murders him – but the murder is witnessed by Colonel Martin and several others. Y *'Corporal Yarnell' – An enlisted man in William's regiment on Long Island when William becomes lost in the fog. Z *'Abram Zenn' – The ship's boy on board the American privateer the Asp. He helps Claire and Jamie when they are taken aboard the Asp after their second ship attack in twenty-four hours. Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Minor characters